vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beatrix
This roleplay character belongs to TheDevil`s Smile The Cult of Amill Medea History Beatrix `s true Origin is a Mystery, but according to Qetsiyah. She was born around 500 B.C..somewhere in Europe. And Thousands of years ago...she and her sisters made a pact with "Amill, The Goddess of Death"..to grant them the Ability to Cheat Death..but at a great cost. Which according some people...once every 100 year they must sacrifice...blood to the Goddess...or they will lose their powers and become mortal once again. While others..claim that if she doesn't get fresh blood before the Seven Day...she would rise and take back what was promised...Thousands of years ago... Powers & Abilities * Immortality: The Cult of Amill, are the only known...Witch Coven..who have found a way to become immortals..and still be able to use their magic with full force. However. the further away from the Coven the weaker they get.. * Pyro-Telekinesis: She is able to use fire to heat the air surrounding an object and use that to lift the object via fire or heated air. * Precognition: The act of foreseeing future events and happenings...it does not always work and it make take some time.. * Telepathy: Beatrix has the ability enter the minds of another to read their thoughts and access their memories just by being in the same vicinity as them. She can also communicate mentally with any "Supernatural Creature" Without physical contact and at Long Distances... * Ancient Dark Magic: The Cult of Amill, are the only known...Witch Coven..who have found a way to use very Old and Very Powerful Dark Magic..possible..from a Dark Place...where they don't care about "The Balance of Nature".. * Sacrificial Magic: Sacrificial Magic is an immoral form of witchcraft used to draw power from death of a witch's victim, which, depending on who or what is sacrificed… * Supernatural Detection - They can sense the presence of any Supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. * Fire Immunity - She is completely immune to fire/heat and Invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Panther Form * Sharpened Senses - She have heightened, animalistic senses far greater senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds Humans, Vampires and Werewolves * Animalistic Speed - She is very fast and can move with animal-like quickness and speed far greater than a Vampire and possible even faster than an fully turned werewolf...if not...at least..equally as fast...as them.. * Super Agility - She possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. Which allows her to move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Strength - She possess incredible strength; she can easily tear humans, Vampires, Werewolves and animals to pieces. She possess enough Strength to challenge a fully turned Werewolf..and the Possibility of overpower it.. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: If someone Breaks her neck it won't kill her, but it will render her unconscious for several minutes to several hours. * The Cursed Blade: It`s an “Ancient Blade”..that has the Ability to Kill Any Immortal Being. But, only a few known People..have been able to wield it`s Powers....without getting killed by it. But only Humans can use it.. * Amill?: According to Qetsiyah, since '''Amill '''was the one who turned them into Immortals. It means she can also undo it, destroy them.. Category:Immortal Category:Witches